


Another ordinary day in the life of Takaki Yuya

by naminami973



Series: The expensive life of Takaki Yuya [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Consensual, Crack (?), Expensive Stuff, Glitter Lube, It started out okay but went downhill somewhere in the middle, M/M, Multi, PWP, Takaki Yuya is a good boy, Threesome - M/M/M, What Was I Thinking?, a golden dildo, lack of kisses I'm so sorry, lots of glitter lube actually, terrible porn read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: Takaki spends an ordinary Tuesday morning with his favourite bed warmers.





	Another ordinary day in the life of Takaki Yuya

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

It is just another ordinary Tuesday in the life of Takaki Yuya. The sun has just risen and shines through the, as always, perfectly washed windows. 

 

Takaki lays on purple satin sheets together with his favourite bedwarmers on either side of him, keeping his body and bed nice and toasty. He combs his fingers through Inoo’s soft hair, stopping from time to time to twirl a lock around his index finger. Once a lock is secured locked, he tugs playfully, grinning as Inoo awakes in slight pain and starts to swat at him. 

 

Takaki would never in his wildest dreams really hurt Inoo, because Takaki Yuya is a good boy, but he sometimes likes to tease him a bit.

 

Although Inoo’s not as fun to tease as his other bed warmer.

 

He looks to his right where Arioka is snuggled up, nose buried in Takakis armpit. Probably not as unpleasant as it sounds, considering Takaki smells of expensive jasmine soap and overall freshness after last night’s bath. Takaki Yuya is not a sweaty person.

 

And even if he was, there would always be servants happily ready to wipe away every last sweat drop off his body, with the exclusive spider silken hand towels he was gifted from a private donor on his last birthday. 

 

Takaki continues to smile fondly at the sleeping angel that is Arioka and thinks about how this is one of the few times when the youngest is actually quiet. 

 

However, Takaki Yuya loves his loudmouthed bedwarmer just like that. Loud. Life wouldn’t be the same if he went a day without hearing constant loud complaints and random yelling from his Dai-chan. 

 

Careful not to startle his currently sleeping companion, Takaki raises his right arm to carefully thread his hands through soft locks, giving Arioka the same treatment as Inoo got. When he gently tugs at lock of dark brown hair, Arioka lets out a soft sigh and snuggles closer, but continues to sleep.

 

Typical Arioka. 

 

Takaki looks to his left, shares a look and grin with Inoo, who reaches over Takaki’s chest to also bury a slender hand in the youngest hair. 

 

Once both have a finger each securely twirled around a lock of hair, they silently count 1, 2, 3 until they both pull. 

Hard.

 

Arioka yelps loudly and sits up, and said yelp then turns into a softer moan. 

 

“THE F-- DON’T PULL MY HAIR LIKE THAT” Arioka screams, seemingly upset to have been woken up so rudely. 

 

But both Takaki and Inoo knows Arioka’s anger is just for show. And if there was any doubt, the moan at the end gave it away. 

 

“Because, we know you secretly like it Dai-chan. You can yell and scream all you want, we all know it’s just for show. Bark no bite. Right, Yuya?” Inoo says with a smug face. Takaki nods in agreement. 

 

“Don’t do it again or I’ll get really angry” Daiki says, giving them his best angry bitch face.

 

Inoo reaches out to grab a handful of hair and pulls. 

 

“OW!” Daiki shouts and pouts while rubbing the sore spot. Inoo starts to laugh and Takaki can’t hold it in and joins him only seconds later. 

 

“I HATE YOU GUYS!” Daiki screams and throws himself on the bed, with his back to his two companions. He reaches for the expensive purple duvet and pulls it over his whole body. The only thing showing is a small tuft of dark brown hair sticking up from the top. 

 

“Oh come on Dai-chan don’t be like that. You know we just mess with you. It’s not our fault you’re such an easy victim” Inoo says, now half laying on Takaki’s chest as they both watch the purple Arioka cocoon.

 

Maybe he should ask his servants to put on some orange bed clothes for a change, Takaki thinks to himself. 

 

“Dai-chan, come on. Don’t act like such a drama queen” Inoo says while reaching out to stroke at Arioka over the duvet. 

 

“Please don’t be mad. Come out. You’re gonna overheat under there and I worry” Takaki says. He knows the heavy duvet is very warm; after all it’s an EngmoDun Victoria duvet, filled with the finest Icelandic eiderdown. The cover is made of Mulberry silk and there’s simply no way one would freeze underneath a bed cover like this. 

 

And Takaki Yuya would very much like to keep his bed warmers alive for as long as possible. Preferably forever.

 

A tiny huff comes from the tiny cocoon but there are no movements. 

 

Inoo is still stroking with his hand on top of the duvet when Takaki puts his hand on top of his, slowly strokes down his arm and then further down to the bottom of the sheet. The soft expensive silk feels nice underneath his fingertips. 

 

He shares a look with Inoo, communicating only through their eyes, before he slowly pushes his hand underneath the duvet and lets his fingertips meet the warm and slightly sweaty back of Arioka. 

 

Keeping his eyes on Inoo, Takaki starts to stroke up and down Ariokas back. He can feel the slight bumps of Arioka’s spine, his soft fat just by the small of his back and how the younger slightly shivers by his cool touch. 

 

Inoo watches Takaki’s hand move underneath the blanket before meeting Takaki’s gaze again. He’s still resting half on Takaki’s chest, and he moves around a bit, laying more on his stomach and tries to find a bit more comfortable position. Once he’s somewhat satisfied, his left arm joins Takaki’s under the blanket and he drags a delicate finger up and down Arioka’s spine. 

 

Takaki feels Inoo’s hand brush past his and when he both feels and hears Arioka’s sharp intake of breath, he knows exactly where Inoo’s hand is. He lets his own drag down Arioka’s small back, brushing his tailbone and stroke one buttock. He bumps into Inoo’s wrist as the latter is caressing Arioka in between. 

 

Takaki breaks eye contact with Inoo and looks at the lump of blankets. He can clearly see it move heavily up and down and decides that enough is enough. He removes his hand from underneath the heavy duvet, grabs the end of it and throws it up and over.

 

Arioka shivers slightly when his overheated skin meets the cool air. The back is mottled with red marks, probably due to the heat. 

 

Sure, they could be scratch marks from last night’s activities, but Takaki Yuya is not a person who is willing to take any chances. Especially not with what he cares for the most. 

 

“Daiki. Are you alright?” Takaki asks. Inoo is still rubbing Arioka between his buttocks all so carefully.

 

“Nnnngh”. Inoo shares a look with Takaki after hearing the soft answer.

“Do you want us to continue?” Inoo asks. Arioka twists his body and buries his head in the linens. He says something but it’s all muffled by expensive bed sheets. 

 

“Dai-chan. Answer me properly now or I’ll stop.” 

 

Even if they’ve done this so many times before, Takaki is still a bit surprised every time Inoo uses a more stern tone towards them. But he gets it. It’s important to them that they always have the other’s consent before they do anything, and if Inoo needs to be authoritarian with Arioka, then so be it. 

 

Besides, it’s pretty hot. Consent is hot. 

 

Arioka then turns towards them. His cheeks and up his neck is red and he looks so flustered, so perfect. Takaki still can’t believe he has the privilege to see this live. 

 

“Yes, just do it. Don’t tease me anymore” Arioka says as softly as Arioka Daiki can (which is still pretty loudly). He wiggles his whole body a bit, trying to get more comfortable. 

 

Inoo looks at Takaki and nods towards the mahogany chest of drawers a few meters from the bed. Takaki gets the hint and gets up and walks up to it to open the second drawer. 

 

In the drawer is a variation of toys; glittery dildos in all the colors of the rainbow, a few exclusive cock rings, vibrators in different sizes and designs and three butt plugs. 

 

While considering what toy he should choose today, which one he thinks would suit Arioka’s mood this fine morning, he notices a black velvet box right next to their favourite purple giant vibrator. 

 

Oh right, he had forgotten he had even ordered this, he thinks as he reaches for the box and opens it. He had been approached by one of those fancy companies in the gold business and they had asked if they could gift him a little something, and this what was he had asked for. 

 

They had looked at him a bit funnily when he made the request but no one says no to Takaki Yuya. He doesn’t really know why. 

 

The solid golden anal beads shines under the light, but it’s the dildo in 24 karat gold that catches his eye. About 8 inches long and 4.5 inches in circumference; big but nothing too over exaggerated. He picks it up and feels the weight in his hand. 

 

Yes. This is perfect for today.

 

Closing the second drawer, he opens the first and takes out a new bottle of lube. ‘Supreme Glide – limited edition with edible glitter’. Only the best for Takaki Yuya and his bed warmers. 

 

He takes out a couple of condoms as well, just to be safe. Sure, this dildo has not been used before, but Takaki’s not sure if it’ll be only used by Arioka in the future. Maybe he’d like to try it as well, if Arioka approves of it? Not that he thinks the others have diseases, but better to be safe than sorry. 

 

Returning to bed, he puts down the items in front of Inoo who nods in approval. Arioka is back at hiding his face in the sheets while Inoo keeps caressing him. 

 

Inoo waits for Takaki to do something, but when he does nothing but getting nervous and flustered and he can feel Arioka’s impatience practically radiating from him, Inoo decides it’s time for him to take charge.

 

“Alright, Yuya. Come here and lay down in the middle” he says and makes a hand gesture towards the middle of the bed. Takaki climbs carefully over Arioka and positions himself right in the middle, and moves around a few dune pillows until he’s comfortable. 

 

“Dai-chan, move to Yuya. C’mon” Inoo says as he grabs Arioka by his arms and tries to help him haul himself up on Takaki. He almost regrets making fun of Arioka earlier; no one holds grudges like Arioka and if he’s decided to be uncooperative, he’ll stay uncooperative. 

 

But with Takaki’s help, they finally get Arioka up on Takaki’s body. He lies on his stomach against his chest, completely relaxed with his legs spread on either side of Takaki. When he hears the lube cap being taken off, he hitches up his right leg a bit higher in an attempt to give Inoo more space and a better angle. 

 

They’re both half hard and digging slightly into each other’s’ skin right above their groins, but no matter how he shifts, Arioka can’t get them both more comfortable. This’ll just have to do. 

 

Inoo thoroughly coats his slender fingers in glitter lube. It sparkles like a costume at any Johnny’s concert and Inoo thinks for a second about how funny it would be to rub this on Yamada’s pants and say nothing. Just wait until someone notices the extra sparkles and weird spot. He chuckles to himself.

 

One more pump of lube is directed directly in between Arioka’s ass cheeks before it’s put away nearby. Inoo knows it needs to be close to hand as he will need more later on. It doesn’t matter that Arioka was prepped and fucked just 6 hours before; he’s tight and closed again and only patient preparation can make him ready.

 

Luckily, this is just the stuff Inoo likes. Foreplay has always been a favourite. 

 

He rubs around Arioka’s opening a few minutes before he dips his fingertip in just so slightly a couple of times, just to get him used to the feeling and spread the lube properly. 

 

He carefully slips in a finger until he’s met with resistance. He’s done this enough times to know how to play Arioka. Push until his body tells him stop, still and let Arioka relax, wiggle a bit and then continue until stop, and repeat the procedure. When the resistance is too much, it’s time to add more lube. 

 

Takaki tries to help out as much as possible. He might not be too confident (yet) to take control like Inoo, but he doesn’t like to play an all too passive part. He grabs at Arioka’s meaty right thigh and hitches it up higher, while his left hand strokes over the small of his back and down to his butt. He carasses carefully not to disturb Inoo. 

 

He hears and feels Arioka’s gasp against his neck when Inoo carefully works another well lubed finger in next to the first one. He peppers his head with small kisses, offering what comfort he can.

 

He kind of wants to kiss Arioka properly, but he’s not sure this is a good time to do it. Or if he’s even allowed to kiss him. 

 

A while later, when Arioka’s been stretched and lubed up enough to somewhat comfortably take three of Inoo’s slender fingers, he fully withdraws them. Arioka makes a confused noise and Takaki looks curiously down their bodies.

 

“Yuya, can you please finger him some more while I prep the dildo? We can’t let him close up the slightest” Inoo says and holds up the lube for Takaki to see. 

 

“Sure, give it to me” he says and holds out his left hand. Takaki takes the lube and Inoo turns a bit to get the golden dildo and a condom. 

 

Arioka Daiki might be a small human being, but his 50 kilos is still a heavy weight on Takaki’s body and it’s not all too easy to move when there’s a grown up human, no matter the size, on top of you. Takaki manages to get the cap off the lube but when he tries to pump some out in his other hand, he misses completely and a big glittery glob lands on Arioka’s back. 

 

Sure, Takaki can afford how many bottles of lube as he wants, but Takaki Yuya is a man who believes in climate changes and he knows not to be wasteful. He therefore tries to scrape up the lube with his fingers, but all he really does is to smear it out more. 

 

He lets out a frustrated noise and now even Arioka looks up to see what the hell is going on. 

 

“What are you doing? I can’t see” Arioka whines and tries to turn his head and watch his backside. Inoo, who’s the one with the best view of the situation, can’t muffle his laugh enough when he sees the glittery chaos on Arioka’s back. 

 

“Nohing, it’s nothing. You just relax and let me take care of you” Takaki says and after he finally manages to squirt new lube onto his fingers, he quickly inserts them to shut up Arioka’s complaints and replace them with moans.

 

Takaki carefully scissors his fingers and searches around for that little bundle of nerves he knows are hiding in there somewhere. He still haven’t quite learned its exact location, but then again it’s only been a few weeks since he mustered up the courage to ask both Arioka and Inoo to be his privileged bed warmers. 

 

Not just there to actually keep his bed warm, but also keep him sexually satisfied. 

 

He knows for certain he’s found it when Arioka’s moans get louder than loudest and while it hurts his ears a bit, Takaki can’t help but to feel proud. He did this, all by himself without guidance. 

 

Inoo smiles as he watches Takaki slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the moaning mess that is Arioka, who has started to squirm a bit. He gets a glimpse of Arioka’s cock, heavy and leaking against Takaki’s skin. 

 

“He’s ready now” Inoo says as he leans over them both to grab the lube again and get the now condom clad dildo and give it one last prep stroke. 

 

Takaki withdraws his fingers, drags himself up the bed a bit and is almost surprised when Inoo puts the dildo in his hand. Okay. 

 

With a firm grip on Arioka’s left butt cheek, Takaki gets the the dildo in position and starts to push in. Arioka lets out a guttural moan from deep down and even though Takaki Yuya has an uncountable number of servants and fans who’s willing to lick his shoes and be stomped on if he asked, he’s never felt as powerful as he does in this very moment. 

 

Once he’s gotten it as far inside as he can, he starts to experiment with the angles in search of the prostate. Thanks to the prep he now knows where to look, and he doesn’t have to search for long until he finds it. 

 

Now it’s time to get this little loudmouth going. 

 

No time to waste. Takaki sets a fast pace at the very beginning. In out, in out. When he notices Arioka’s moans gets louder, he slows down, slowly drags the dildo until only the tip of it is still inside, and then he pushes it in again, rather hard. 

 

Takaki really enjoys this. The heavy weight of Arioka on him, the loud moans and whines against his skin and the view of his hand moving the golden rod in and out of the youngest. It makes his own body tingle with excitement and arousal. 

 

Too bad his wrist is starting to hurt. 

 

Desperate to do well and be the perfect man that Takaki Yuya is, he shifts hands. He can’t work as quickly as he did before when using this hand, and he also can’t seem to find the right angle again. Arioka’s moans hasn’t stopped but Takaki is getting frustrated.

 

“Yuya. Look what you’ve done to him. Look how desperate Dai-chan is. You did this, so, so well.” Inoo says, as he wraps his own hand around Takaki’s and helps him angle the golden dildo just slightly to the left, until Arioka gets louder again and starts to desperately rub himself against Takaki, desperate to get release.

 

Together, they work the dildo hard in and out of Arioka. They hit the spot just right every time, and between their heavy pants, Arioka’s moans and cries of their names sounds like gospel to Takaki’s ears. He feels Arioka tense up until there’s a small jerk and he’s coming against his stomach. 

 

They continue to stimulate him throughout his release, only slowing the pace not to hurt the younger. Arioka looks like he’s in a perfect bliss, his face all relaxed with his dark brown locks plastered against his head and his body is all sweaty and glittery, chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath.

 

What a marvelous sight. 

 

Inoo releases the grip he has on the dildo and moves up their bodies until he’s kneeling by Takaki’s head, body turned towards Arioka. 

 

“Dai-chan. Open up~”. He grabs his cock and angles it towards Arioka’s face, and it doesn’t take much coaxing until he opens his mouth to let his tongue out to taste Inoo’s dick, and then proceed to try to swallow him whole. 

 

Takaki Yuya watches and observes his two favourite bed warmers. Takes notice of how beautiful Inoo is, head thrown back just slightly and slender back arching in a perfect little bow. Takes notice of how Arioka’s full red lips stretches around Inoo’s cock, the slight glister of spit around the edges and the outline of the cock in his mouth whenever it’s pushed against the inside of his cheek. 

 

Yet another marvelous sight. 

 

He finally let’s go of the golden dildo he’s been holding still inside of Arioka. It’s pushed out by Arioka’s quivering muscles and falls with a heavy thump on top of the now glitter ruined purple bed sheets. 

 

Takaki puts his hand on his, until now, neglected cock, heavy with arousal. It’s a bit dry and slightly cramped since Arioka is still lying on top of him, but he can’t really care. His brain is too busy processing the pretty picture of Arioka sucking Inoo’s dick. 

 

He lets out a low moan as he watches Inoo pull out, jerk off with two quick flicks of his wrist and then he comes in his hand and over the silken sheets. 

 

Takaki jumps slightly, startled by a hand sneaking down to jerk him off alongside his own hand. His eyes meet with Arioka’s, and he gives him a cheeky grin. 

 

Arioka pumps quickly without much finesse, but with his other hand coming down to massage his balls as well, it’s efficient enough to have Takaki come over himself in no time, his cum mixing on his stomach with Arioka’s previous release and glitter. 

 

“You should see yourselves. Such a mess” Inoo says laughing, and reaches down to plant a kiss on Arioka’s mouth. Takaki looks longingly at where their lips meet.

 

Takaki Yuya might have everything he wants and more, but he was not raised to be rude and trouble to others. He knows he shouldn’t take people and their actions for granted. 

 

Noticing his shy glances, the other two breaks their kiss. They share a knowing look before both of them attacks Takaki’s mouth. Arioka is giggling when he forcefully shoves his tongue inside Takaki’s mouth. Inoo settles for carefully sucking at his bottom lip, and Takaki’s brain short circuits for second out of happiness. 

 

In an hour or two, a servant will come and wake Takaki up. Two will proceed to change and clean the expensive bed sheets, and Takaki will bring his bed warmers with him to share a bath. 

 

And after that, just maybe, he can ask them to try the golden dildo on him. If he can wash away some of his shyness. 

 

But for now he’s content, laying here on expensive but dirty bed sheets, sharing the filthiest kiss with the cheapest but dearest things he has.  
  



End file.
